DeviantArt Stories
This is where stories of The Sonic Adventures Series, which can be either short stories or Sonic Adventure film into a story format or comic with chapters Avialable Stories to read Sonic Storm Adventure Stories *Sonic's Adventures of Rio *Sonic's New Dog *Sonic's Adventures of All Dogs Go To Heaven *Sonic's Final Destination 5 Sonic Storm Chronicles *Nancy's Sickness *Naruto's Date *Shadow vs Sasuke *Naruto's Mom *The Chunin Exams *Tsunade's Test *Sonic Storm Adventures The Movie *Sonic The Hedgehog and The Missing Mummy *Hinata Moves In *Daffy's Daughter? *Naruto vs. Hiashi *Hinata's Gift *The Dad Arrives *Molly finds Shadow's Secret *Sonic, Naruto and The Orphan Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations *The Secret Has Been Revealed?! To be typed To be made by Dracoknight545 Sonic Storm Adventures *Sonic's Adventures of Conker's Bad Fur Day *Sonic's Adventures of Anastasia *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets The Super Mario Bros *Sonic and Princess Mononoke *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Puss in Boots *Sonic Storm Adventures of Naruto Shippuden *Sonic's Search For Fairy Tail *Sonic The Hedgehog & The Tower of Heaven *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Land of Sea Arc *Sonic Goes To Madagascar *Sonic Storm Adventure's of Madagascar Escape 2 Africa *Sonic Storm Adventures of Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Sonic Storm Adventures of Banjo-Kazooie *Daffy and Luigi's Mansion Sonic Storm Chronicles Stories *The Wizard in Armor vs. Sonic and Naruto *The New Hokage *A Keyblade Couple Visit *Naruto and Hinata's Wedding *Sonic's New Pet *Birth at Dawn *Hikari's Day Out *Hide and Seek, Ransom for Hokage's daughter *Konoha PowerOutage *Shizune's New Child *The Phantom Theif Kid Appear *Lucario Vs. Grovyle *Journey to Konga Island *Sonic and The Wind Contractor *Team Sonic & A.R.M.P.I.T. Platoon vs. Platoon Garuru *Sonic Vs Ripper Roo To be made by cooperraymer Sonic Storm Adventures *Sonic The Hedgehog and Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama *Sonic Storm Adventures of Phineas and Ferb...GET BUSTED?! *Sonic Storm Adventures of Paper Mario *Sonic Storm Adventures of Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Sonic Storm Chronicles Stories *The Alliance *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Ratchet and Clank *Knuckles Vs Ratchet To be made by Cameron33268110 Sonic Storm Adventures *Sonic's Adventures of Rango *Sonic and the Beastly *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to Hotel Transylvania *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Lorax *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games *Sonic Storm Adventures of Super 8 *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games: Catching Fire *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Abduction *Sonic meets Zoolander *Sonic Storm Adventures of Brave *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor: The Dark World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Scott Pilgram vs. The World *Sonic Storm Adventures of Rio 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of Legion *Sonic Storm Adventures of Zambezia *Sonic Storm Adventures of Epic *Sonic the Hedgehog meets The Croods *Sonic Storm Adventures of Ender's Game *Sonic Storm Adventures of Cowboys & Aliens *Sonic Storm Adventures of Maleficent *Dipper and Mabel meets Wreck-It Ralph *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hotel Transylvania 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and the Rise of the Guardians *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Van Helsing *Sonic Storm Adventures of Snow White and the Huntsman 2 *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Host *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters *Sonic Storm Adventures of Free Birds *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: School's Out Forever *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: Saving the World and Other Extreme Sports *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Maximum Ride: The Final Warning *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Coraline *Sonic the Hedgehog meets ParaNorman *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me *Sonic Storm Adventures of Despicable Me 2 *Sonic the Hedgehog and MAX *Sonic the Hedgehog and Fang *Sonic the Hedgehog and Angel *Sonic the Hedgehog in Nevermore *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Recoded *Sonic Storm Adventures of Kingdom Hearts: Dream Drop Distance *Sonic Storm Adventures of The Powerpuff Girls *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Thor 3 *Sonic Storm Adventures of I, Frankenstein *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Carrie *Sonic Storm Adventures of Uglies *Sonic Storm Adventures of Pretties *Sonic Storm Adventures of Specials *Sonic the Hedgehog goes to the Vampire Acadamy Sonic Storm Chronicles Stories *The Hedgehog Who Didn't Remember Anything *Annie the Aura Whisper of the Forest is Here *A Star is Born *Julie the Hedgehog Thief *A Lovely Raccoon as a Pet *Lil' Gideon *Julie gets Tested *Gideon Returns *Sonic vs.Matilda *The Right Choice? *The Soilders of Darkness *On the Sort Great Adventure To be made by John Price46500 (Blank DVD only) To be made by Shanell0420 Sonic Storm Adventures *Sonic Storm Adventures of Hairspray *Sonic Storm Adventures of Enchanted *Sonic Storm Adventures of Little Fockers *Sonic Storm Adventures of Gossip Girl *Sonic meets the Minions *Sonic meets SMG4 *Sonic meets Sailor Moon *Sonic meets Riley Matthews *Sonic meets Austin and Ally *Sonic meets the Haunted Hathaways *Sonic goes to Littlest Pet Shop *Sonic Storm Adventures of Spy Kids *Sonic Storm Adventures in Crossover Universe Sonic Storm Chronicles Stories Sonic Storm Adventures: Next Generations Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Stories Category:Fanatasy Category:Cooperraymer Category:Cameron33268110 Category:Tigerman531